Quand la glace fond et que je te découvre enfin
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: One-Shot YAOI, /!\ Lemon  Byakuya et Toshirō ne savent comment définir leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il va falloir attendre cette journée pour qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est de l'amour et pas autre chose.


**Petit One-Shot pour patienter en attendant que la suite de **_**Un amour interdit **_**sorte... et puis peut-être que ça va devenir plus qu'un One-Shot...**

**Disclaimer****: Vous pouvez dire que vous ****avez beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, de chance que Bleach soit la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo, parce que sinon bonjours le massacre...**

**Pairing****: Hitsugaya Toshirō x Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Rating****: M parce que nous aimons tous les Citrons ;)**

**Blabla quotidien****: ****Bonjours, j'avais envie de parler, et dommage c'est sur vous que ça tombe (le prenez pas mal surtout) en fait il se trouve que j'ai besoin de sortir une connerie surhumaine mais vu que je suis à cours d'idées ça passera par un Lemon. Comme dirait d'ailleur****s une amie (anti-yaoiste bien sûr) rien que le faire d'avoir pensé envisager de songer à essayer d'écrire un Lemon yaoi c'est:**

**D'un un blasphème pour Bleach (gomen gomen)**

**De deux une connerie surhumaine à l'état pur.**

**Tout ça pour dire que je vous emmerde à raconter des conneries et que c'est bon ma connerie surhumaine je l'ai dite et que je vous laisse lire en paix...**

**"ENFIN !" Me direz-vous.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Vocabulaire :**

** -Taicha : capitainerie**

** -Gomennasaï : excusez-moi**

** -Tensaï : géni**

** -Arigato : merci**

** -Uke : soumis**

**-Seme : dominant  
><strong>

** -Aishiteru : je t'aime**

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la glace fond et que je te découvre enfin<br>**

Il était tard quand Byakuya finit de classer ses derniers rapports. Ça avait été une journée somme toute, assez banale. Encore une de ces journées où il ne se passe strictement rien d'intéressant. Bah, après tout il était habitué. Habitué à ces journées peuplées de _ce_ regard glacé, où un silence insupportable régnait dans tout son être alors que celui-ci avait besoin de hurler. Hurler qu'il avait besoin de _sa_ présence, de _son _affection, de _son_ amour. Mais rien. Depuis la mort de sa femme il y pensait tout le temps. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ses sentiments _son _égard; aussi parce qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Était-ce de l'amour, de l'affection, comme un père pour son fils ? Non certainement pas, c'était bien trop fort.

Déconcerté, le noble quitta sa taicha pour retourner à son manoir. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il ne sentit, ni ne vit le shinigami tourner à l'angle d'un bâtiment et le percuta de plein fouet.

-À l'avenir tachez de regarder où vous allez s'il vous plaît, dit-il en contournant l'obstacle.

-Je pourrais vous retourner le conseil, railla alors une voix froide reconnaissable entre mille.

Kuchiki se retourna brusquement pour regarder le capitaine de la dixième division assis par terre, de la boue maculant son haori blanc et ses cheveux.

-Gomennasaï Hitsugaya taichō ! s'écria-t-il précipitamment de sa voix froide teintée d'inquiétude.

-Bestuni, répondit-il simplement.

Le plus vieux aida le tensaï à se relever et remarqua, pragmatique, qu'il était dans un état lamentable. Aussi c'est avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il demanda s'il voulait venir se débarbouiller chez lui.

-Pour m'excuser, ajouta-t-il.

-Arigato, avec plaisir.

Le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs le suivit sans rien dire. Ils étaient effectivement plus proches du manoir Kuchiki que de la 10ème division et il se voyait mal traverser le Seireitei couvert de boue. Et puis il aimait la compagnie du noble même s'il n'était pas prêt à le reconnaître.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant les grandes portes de la demeure, bâtie dans le plus pur style traditionnel japonais et Byakuya l'invita à entrer.

-Je vais vous faire apporter un uniforme, veuillez me suivre.

Il l'entraîna dans une suite de couloirs interminables et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un shoji que l'hôte poussa, révélant une chambre simple.

-Je vous laisse utiliser ma salle de bain, je vous attendrais ici, si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes rougit. Il aimait bien cette présence, mais la savoir si près dans un moment pareil le troublait, ce que ne manqua pas de remarques le propriétaire de la dite présence.

Il s'enferma néanmoins dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit.

_Y a pas à dire c'est immense, _pensa le garçon. Il laissa choir ses vêtements maculés au sol et s'engouffra sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et délassa ses muscles tendus. C'est fou ce que le poste de capitaine était stressant.

Byakuya sursauta quand un domestique arriva avec un uniforme propre et le lui remit avant de sortir précipitamment, visiblement mal à l'aise en présence de son maître. Mais le plus mal l'aise fut sans doute lui quand il dut entrer dans la salle de bain pour déposer les vêtements propres. Rien que d'imaginer l'homme qui peuplait ses nuits nu à côté, simplement caché par un rideau, si proche, la tête lui tournait. Il tendit la main, timidement, l'approcha du voile, avant de s'arrêter. Pouvait-il le faire ? Pourrait-il vivre en sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Certainement que non. Et si son grand amour le rejetait, le prenait pur un pervers, que ferait-il ? Non hors de question !

De son côté Hitsugaya sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Il tentât de capter un reiatsu, une présence. Mais rien. Pourtant il était sûr que quelqu'un était derrière le rideau et attendait. Passablement énervé, il tira celui-ci, découvrant un Byakuya complètement perdu, main tendu vers lui dans un geste pour le moins surprenant. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Se pourrait-il que... ? Et soudain, il comprit.

Byakuya vit aussi l'éclaire de compréhension passer sur le visage fin de son vis-à-vis, suivit de sa moue renfrognée habituelle, et il se recula, gêné en baissant sa main. Ses yeux accrochèrent le sol et il se colla contre le mur, accablé. Une vague de tristesse déferla sur lui et il ne put contenir un sanglot. Glissant sur le sol, les mains sur son visage, il se laissa aller à pleurer silencieusement. Toshirō regardait la scène avec un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il avait blessé son ami par son attitude. Il savait maintenant que le capitaine qui se tenait devant lui, d'habitude si fier et droit, qu'aucune remarque ne troublait, alors qu'un simple regard l'avait détruit, l'aimait de tout son cœur. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il éprouvait ces sentiments pour lui ? Longtemps sûrement.

Il saisit une serviette et s'en ceignit les hanches avant de se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers l'autre capitaine, secoué de sanglots. Très lentement il leva une main et la posa sur son épaule dans un geste affectueux, avant de s'agenouiller et de prendre son senpai dans ses bras.

-Chuuut, dit-il doucement. Ça va aller.

Il le berça ainsi, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du capitaine se calment, le laissant reprendre ses esprits.

-Si j'ai pu vous blesser, déclarât-il enfin, je m'en excuse.

Agrippé au jeune shinigami, Byakuya goûtait au calme et à l'assurance qu'il dégageait, conscient que par ce geste il acceptait ses sentiments à son égard. Il ouvrit les yeux quand une petite main fine attrapa son menton et le releva délicatement pour faire face à son visage. Il le fut encore plus quand une paire de lèvres froides effleura les siennes et déposa un baiser tendre sur celles-ci. Ça n'était ni violent, ni passionné, juste timide et terriblement délicieux pour l'ainé. Une petite langue vint le chatouiller pour lui demander l'accès à son antre chaude, et il desserra les dents, laissant le membre curieux partir à l'assaut de sa bouche. Toshirō se laissa submerger pas un désir violent et domina le baiser plaquant fermement son amant tout contre lui. Quand le baiser se rompit, ce fut pour permettre aux deux hommes de reprendre leur souffle, front contre front, leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

-Toshirō je…

-Chuut, l'interrompit le jeune garçon en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant. Je le sais… Byakuya.

Il replongea passionnément sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes et les mordilla, les lécha, avant de les recouvrir entièrement des siennes. Il savait parfaitement ce que son senpai voulait lui dire, et mourait lui aussi d'envie de lui faire savoir, mais absorbé par la volupté du moment, il aurait été incapable d'entendre ces mots sans réagir trop violemment. Il sentit alors deux bras puissants se refermer sur lui et le soulever facilement, le transportant à l'extérieur vers le futon qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Byakuya l'y assit précautionneusement et s'agenouilla face à lui. Deux mains s'étaient refermées autour de ses poignets et le tirait vers le jeune capitaine et quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé entre ses jambes, il rougit, arrachant un immense sourire à Hitsugaya.

Étrange de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion, eux qui d'habitude ne laissaient rien transparaître.

Byakuya sursauta quand une main entra en contact avec son torse, cherchant à défaire son shihakusho tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux noirs. Les douces lèvres happèrent encore les siennes, rendant sa respiration de plus en plus erratique et saccadée alors qu'il emmêlait ses doigts à ceux de son cadet.

- Toshirō, gémit-il quand deux doigts effleurèrent ses tétons hypersensibles.

Voyant que ses attouchements faisaient effet, il ouvrit en grand l'uniforme noir et apposa sa bouche sur l'appendice durcit à son contacte, le mordillant, le léchant, puis le suçotant, avant de frotter son nez dessus, arrachant d'autres gémissements de plaisir à son partenaire. Il recommença avec le second et remonta enfouir son visage dans le cou du noble qui s'agrippait fermement à ses hanches. Il happa la chaire, l'aspira, laissant derrière lui plusieurs suçons rouges sur la peau blanche. Ses lèvres glissèrent sensuellement de son cou vers son ventre, décrivant des arabesques compliquées sur la peau d'albâtre descendant toujours plus bas vers une zone de plus en plus sensible. L'une de ses mains se posa doucement sur la bosse qui apparaissait au travers du hakama noir et la caressa lentement provoquant de nouveaux gémissements au-dessus de lui. Ses mains habiles défirent le obi blanc et laissèrent tomber le dernier rempart camouflant le corps de son amant à sa vue. Ce dernier lâcha son partenaire quelques secondes pour retirer son haori et son shihakusho grand ouverte avant de les envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Toshirō… je te veux ! murmura Byakuya.

-Moi aussi…

Il effleura doucement le membre tendu du noble avant de le saisir avec douceur. Il commença un vas-et-viens sur celui-ci, rendant la respiration du uke encore plus saccadée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Puis d'un coup de reins, il le fit rouler sous lui, se retrouvant alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Un sourire un brin pervers apparu sur son visage tandis qu'il se baissait et prenait la virilité de son amant en bouche. L'aîné sentit un désir brûlant monter en lui alors que la bouche chaude entourait son membre déjà tendu à l'extrême. Hitsugaya alternait, tantôt léchant, tantôt suçant la virilité de son compagnon.

-To… shirō… je… ah… je vais…

Et dans un gémissement rauque il se libéra dans la bouche du plus jeune, qui avala le liquide d'un coup. Il lécha les quelques gouttes de semence qui avait coulée, avant de revenir sur la bouche du noble.

Byakuya sentit son goût sur les adorables lèvres roses du garçon. Ses mains se posèrent dans son dos, descendant puis remontant dans un geste sensuel. Hitsugaya avait déjà rabaissé une main vers son bassin et s'amusait à taquiner son entrée. Il sourit en entendant un énième gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand il introduisit un doigt en lui. Il le remua un petit peu, cherchant à ce qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis ajouta un autre doigt.

Le noble passa ses mains dans les mèches blanches et se mordit la lèvre quand les doigts curieux tapèrent un point bien précis de son anatomie, le faisant s'arquer sous l'onde de plaisir qui le submergeait. Les doigts se retirèrent et quelque chose de plus gros appuya su son entrée. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour voir le membre gonflé du capitaine de la 10ème division le pénétrer doucement. Il était plutôt imposant pour son âge, et le chef de clan se dit qu'il n'avait pas complètement gardé son apparence enfantine.

Hitsugaya avait vu son partenaire le regarder et sourire, avant qu'il ne rejette violement la tête en arrière quand il le pénétra entièrement. Un petit cri de douleur lui parvint et il attendit que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence.

-Bouge… supplia Kuchiki dans un murmure.

Le jeune garçon obéit aussitôt et commença un vas-et-viens lent et profond cherchant à retrouver la prostate de son aîné, qui gémissait toujours de douleur. Son corps s'arqua et il sut qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il continua de percuter ce point, toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, Byakuya poussant des gémissements remplis de luxure qui résonnaient comme un véritable appel au viol.

-Bya… Byakuya, balbutiai Toshirō.

-Toshirō… ah…

Ils attinrent bientôt l'orgasme, et Byakuya se libéra pour la seconde fois sur le ventre de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci se répandait en lui. Il esquissa encore quelques mouvements avant de s'écrouler sur le torse musculeux du noble et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, ses bras enserrant celui-ci dans une étreinte chargée d'amour.

-Aishiteru, Toshirō.

-Moi aussi… Byakuya.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres du petit capitaine et le ramena à la salle de bain, où il le plongea dans l'immense baignoire avec lui, laissant la tête couverte de cheveux blancs comme neige reposer sur ses pectoraux. Le garçon poussa un grognement appréciateur quant à la température de l'eau et se força à rouvrir les yeux.

Byakuya sourit en voyant les paupières papillonner doucement. Il se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa de nouveau, sur les lèvres, les paupières, le nez, les oreilles et Hitsugaya se laissait faire, trop engourdi par son orgasme. Cependant une question passa la barrière de ses lèvres pâles.

-Byakuya… ça fait combien de temps que tu m'aime ?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois à l'Académie, mais à cette époque-là je croyais que c'était comme l'amour d'un père pour son fils.

-Hum… je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il attrapa une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rosé et s'en servit pour nettoyer son prince des glaces des pieds à la tête, tandis qu'il se laissait masser par les mains expertes du plus vieux.

Quand les deux hommes furent propres, Byakuya souleva son amant comme une mariée et l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de le déposer délicatement dans son futon, le serrant tout contre lui.

-Aishieru, murmura-t-il. Oyasumi

-Oyasumi, Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span> :**

**Lovely K-chan : Bon ben voilà un petit One-Shot tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il est assez étrange dans l'organisation seme/uke vu que c'est Toshirō le seme, et Byakuya le uke... non vous n'êtes pas les seuls à trouver ça bizarre... mais bon je suis réputée pour mes mélanges peu orthodoxes.**

**Toshirō : Tu m'étonne.**

**Byakuya : Tu sais quand même que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort là *froncement de sourcils* Bankaï !**

**Lovely K-chan : Naaaan pitié ! Tu sais bien que je t'adore et que c'est que pour l'histoire. Au fait, Shiro, tu sais qu'il faut encore que je te trouve un scénario bien méchant pour toi ?**

**Toshirō : Merci j'étais au courant.**

**Bon ben si je survis, j'essaye de poster la suite de _Un amour interdit_ et puis sinon, ben ne souhaitez pas trop ma mort, parce que si je meure qui pourra vous écrire la suite ?**


End file.
